Mikasa's Maid (Might be changed later) -HAITUS FOR A WHILE-
by SexyFreckledJesus
Summary: Annie Leonhardt applied for a few jobs, but was turned down by all of them. Some for lack of smiling; anger issues. . .violence. Until the last job was to be hired as a maid. . .for Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa hires her on the spot without thinking twice. As Annie works, she notices that Mikasa has been following her around, even flirting with her.
1. Chapter 1

**_ A/N: Look at what I've found. Hidden deep within my ipod notes. a MIKANNIE. But it's onmly this chapter I think. The first thing I did was copy and paste it XD. It looks a little weird right now, But I'm sure the other chapters will be fine. . .I hope o.o_**

* * *

Annie clutched the flyer in her hand, along with her resume. She saw that someone needed a housekeeper, or a maid. Annie had some education of how to clean, from her brother's boss, Levi. The blonde girl looked up at the house number. 2213. That was it.

She saw that the house was a giant mansion with three floors. It had a tan outside with white doors and a large gate in the front.

They must be rich. . .

As she pressed the red button on the gate opening, it took a moment for an answer. In a static voice, it said, "Hello, Ackerman

resistance who is this?" They asked.

Annie stared at the speaker before speaking in her Russian accent. "I'm here for the housekeeper hiring?" She asked them, holding the flyer up, even if they couldn't see it.

"Oh, you must be the one who called yesterday." They responded. There was a buzzing noise, and the gate opened for her. Annie watched it open with wide, blue eyes before walking up to the front door. The door opened the moment she stepped a foot on the steps. A boy answered with rough brown hair and emerald eyes. "Hello." He said in a Germanic accent.

Annie waved. "Hello." She responded back.

"Follow me, I'll show you to my sister's office." He waved his hand to Annie, indicating her to follow. She stepped inside the house to see a large staircase in front of her, leading to the second floor. "My name is Eren by the way." The boy greeted.

The blonde nodded and followed him up the stairs. "Annie Leonhardt." She introduced herself.

As they made their way up the stairs, Annie noticed that this person had a great passion for books. She saw book shelves fill one of the rooms ahead of them. She knew by just looking threw the cracked doorway. Must have been a library.

Eren lead Annie down the hallway of the second floor to the right. As they reached the end of the hall, he opened up a door to show a hidden staircase. Annie looked over at him, somewhat surprised. She followed him up the surprisingly brightened staircase to the third floor. Once another hallway came into view, there were only four doors. He knocked on the door to his left, the first one. "Annie Leonhardt is here." He said through the doorway.

There was a muffled voice before Eren opened the door. Annie walked into the room, or office, with Eren in the lead. "Thank you Eren." Said a female voice. The chair swung around to reveal a slim, pale woman. The woman had a calm but slightly tempered voice. She had black-grey eyes with coal black hair. Her lips were pale and thin, as if she was about to say something, but never spoke up.

Eren nodded and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Annie continued to stand in the middle of the office, a few book shelves to her right, filled with books. This woman must really like reading. "Please, sit down." The woman motioned Annie towards a chair.

Annie took a seat to the left, next to a stuffed badger. "Thank you for, interviewing-"

"You got the job." The woman spoke, interrupting Annie. She raised her eyebrows. "You'll get your own bedroom on the second floor, an outfit, and you're starting tomorrow." The woman babbled on.

Annie stared at her with wide eyes. "W-What?" Annie asked the, maybe mad woman. "You didn't even look at my resume." She objected.

The raven haired woman held out her hand. Annie hesitated before giving her the piece of paper. The woman stared at the paper before smirking to herself. "Annie Leonhardt." She rolled her name out of her mouth. Annie nodded and placed her hands in her lap. "Age 21, hometown is Kashin. You have experience with cleaning. . ." She put the paper sideways, and ripped it down the 's mouth opened as the woman tore it once again into fourths. She then threw the paper into the air and smiled at Annie. "You're already hired. You have three hours to pack your bags and to come back here." She ordered the short blonde.

Annie stood up and raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know your name." She said, brushing her tight blue skirt that stopped at her knees.

The woman nodded. "That's right. I totally forgot." She stood up and stuck a hand out for Annie to shake. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman." Annie hesitated before finally taking her hand into hers. Mikasa took her hand away from the blonde and sighed out loud. "See you at 1500." She nodded to Annie, leading her to the office doorway.

Annie stomped up the stairway towards her and her brothers apartment. She opened the front doorway and walked upstairs towards yet, a second door. She walked through the doorway and took a right towards her apartment. She unlocked the door and slid through the doorway, closing the door behind her. As she turned around, she saw Reiner and Bertholdt. On the couch. Half naked. Annie helplessly covered her eyes with her hand. "REINER! WHAT DID I TELL YOU." She shouted.

The blonde, muscular man stood up and sighed. "Annie. I thought you'd be gone longer." He started to zip up his tight skinny jeans. The brunette on the couch slipped his shirt on as a strong blush came across his cheeks. After some awkward silence, Annie walked into her bedroom and started to pack her underwear inside of a backpack. Reiner came into the room and furrowed his eyebrows. "Whoa whoa whoa! Annie you don't have to leave because of that! I promise Bertl and I won't have sex on the couch ever again."

Annie turned around and gave a disgusted look. "No. That's not why." She said slowly, turning back around as she packed her shirts, most of them a shade of blue. "And. How many times have you. . .?"

"Four."

"Okay then." She turned back around towards her dresser and packed her jeans and jean shorts. Annie also put away her

workout clothes. Well she has to stay fit. "I got the job." She announced to the boys. Reiner and Bertholdt smiled at her. Before they could congratulate the short blonde she sighed. "I have to move in with the owner." She blurted.

Reiner stared at his sister as sadness washed over him. "But, it's across town. It takes how long to drive there?" He asked her, taking a step closer.

Annie zipped up the back pack and turned to him. "55 minutes without traffic." She reminded her brother before walking out of the bedroom door. Reiner and Bertholdt watched Annie as she slipped her boots back on. "Look, I'll call you tonight so you know I wasn't murdered okay?" She told her tall brother, putting a small smile on his face.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's okay." He held out his arms for a hug, waiting for the younger sibling to join him.

She just stood there and stared at him. "I don't give out hugs." She stated before shaking his hand. Before Reiner could pull his hand away, Annie pulled him in and wrapped the free arm around her brother. He did the same.

Bertholdt watched from a short distance, a smile on his face. "You guys have a weird but cute sibling relationship." He chuckled.

Annie departed from her brother and stared at Bertholdt with an icy cold glare. "Tell anyone else that and I'll-"

"Don't you have a job to go to?!" Reiner interrupted the short girl before opening the doorway.

Annie waved to them one last time before leaving the apartment building. She walked over to her bike, well, a motorcycle, and kicked up the kick stand after putting on a helmet with her initials on the back; printed in blue. She turned on the engine and went off into the highway to start her new job. . .as a maid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AAAND this one was also found happen deep with Stephano (my iPod XD). Only half of it was written so I decided to finish it :3**

Annie made it back to the house after not-so-bad traffic. She parked her car in front of the house, only for the gates to open back up. There was a buzzer sound. "Sense you live here now you can park your car in the garage." Said a German accented voice.

Eren. She thought.

Annie put the car in reverse and back out a little, and drive up the steep hill to the larger garage. There were at least 3 cars already sitting in the garage. Annie parked her car next to a bright yellow sports car, and walked to the front door where Eren greeted her. "Hello Annie." He greeted with a little smile.

The blonde nodded her head to him. As she stepped inside, she was greeted by the raven haired girl, Mikasa. "Wow. That didn't take you long." She said with little surprise.

"There wasn't any traffic. Plus it wasn't that hard to pack." She informed her, setting her suitcase down next to her feet.

Eren picked it up and walked across the little entrance room to the large staircase. "I'll show you the guest room." He said, waiting for Annie.

She followed him upstairs and to the right with a few doors. The second door to the left, was open. Eren set her bag down in front of the open door. "This is where you'll be staying until you're either fired, quit, or when you die." He smiled, laughing at his own stupid joke. Annie stood there with a slight frown. Eren cleared his throat and left the room, closing the door half way behind him.

Annie started to put her clothes in the drawers. She stood back up as her lower back ached from slouching over the dresser. As the blonde turned around, she jumped from a sudden apperence from Mikasa. "You scared me." She said with a sigh.

The woman smirked. She held out a small package thing. "Here's your outfit. Try it on and see if it needs to be bigger or smaller." She stated as Annie grabbed it from her.

Mikasa left her to herself in her new bedroom. Annie unwrapped the clothing ad held it out. It was a black and white dress that seemed to stop at her knees. The torso looked a little too large for her, but she shrugged it off.

The blonde stripped off her clothes expect for her panties and bra. She slipped on the dress and tied the bow in the back as best she could without looking. Once she was done, she heaved out in exhaustion. Annie shuffled over to the mirror. The moment she saw herself, she slightly shrugged her shoulders. Annie glanced herself up and down before trying to pull the skirt down a little more, sense it stopped at mid-thigh. As she did that, the top slipped down a little. The blonde's cheeks turned red as she tried to fit it to her comfort. Once she's done so, she slipped on the knee socks and leather boots. Annie looked in the mirror again and face palmed in shame.

There was a knock on her door. "Annie, are you done yet?" It was Mikasa.

Annie stood there a moment before walking over to the door and opening it up to reveal three people. Mikasa, Eren, and some blonde kid with blue eyes. Annie suddenly felt self conscious about her self and gripped the bottom of the skirt. "I-I think it's too small. . ." She clutched it a little tighter as she locked eyes with everyone.

The blonde boy stared Annie up and down, then pointed to her torso. "The torso is just fine to me. It's just the skirt." He said, glancing and Eren.

Eren nodded in agreement as he continued to hold a few other wrapped up outfits. Mikasa shook her head. "No." She said with a sly smirk. "It's perfect." She said, looking back over at the two boys, then back at Annie. "I like a woman in uniform anyway. My as well make it sexy looking right?" She said, looking at them all again.

Annie stood there aghast. Eren and the blonde boy furrowed their eyebrows. "Mikasa. I know you're very umm. . ." Eren tried to describe the raven haired woman.

"She should have a longer skirt." The blonde boy piped up. "No offense, but I don't want to work here if her panties can be seen by only one movement." He crossed his arms and glanced at Annie, giving her a soft smile.

Mikasa stared at him and scoffed. "So are you waiting to be fired or to quit?" She said, leaning against the wall next to Annie.

The blonde boy stared at her for a moment before backing down. "M-Mikasa. I just don't want to see a-"

"Armin Arlert I know what you're saying. It's not to satisfy you. If to satisfy me, and other people who come to this house." Mikasa spoke up.

Annie took in a deep breath. "W-Wait. I have to please people?!" She asked, clutching her skirt.

Mikasa chuckled. "No. But you will be with your looks." The raven haired girl leaned forwards towards the blonde. "If anyone besides me lays a hand on you, you tell me." She strokes underneath Anne's chin before inching away. Annie blushed and turned around towards the door, but Mikasa grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?" She asked her.

Annie pointed to the bedroom. "To change to normal clothes." She responded.

"No!" She laughed. "You're going to go help Armin, Marco and Jean down in the kitchen." She said, dragging the blonde halfway down the hallway, Armin and Eren following.

Annie furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait. I thought I didn't start until tomorrow?" She asked the raven haired girl on their way down the stairwell.

Mikasa shrugged. "I thought sense you're already in uniform, you could help out with the cooking." She stopped in a large room with a large table in the middle surrounded by chairs. "Armin will show you where to go." She said, pointing to the blonde kid.

He waved awkwardly. "Hello." He greeted. Annie waved back. "Follow me to the kitchen then?" He waved his hand to indicate Annie to follow. The two blondes walked across the room and through a silver door, which lead to a huge kitchen. Annie stared at everything in amazement. There were already two men in the kitchen, seeming to be talking about something. "Jean, Marco; this is Annie Leonhardt; the new maid." He held out his hand towards the short girl.

The black haired boy with a lot of freckles smiled. "Hi Annie! Welcome to the Ackerman residence." He greeted. "I'm Marco by the way." He bowed a little towards the two.

The other one; Jean; stroked his hand through his hair. "Heyo, I'm Jean." He said with a smirk.

Armin faced Annie. "Do you know how to cook?" He asked her.

The blonde girl stood there a moment before shaking her head. "I can burn water. . ." She shrugged. The three men laughed at her joke. "I. . . I wasn't joking. . ."

The three stopped and Armin stepped forward. "Okay. So I have an idea." He said, walking towards a closet. He took out a broom and handed it to Annie. "You can just sweep around. Or whatever you want." He smiled. "Just pretend to stir something in a pot if Mikasa comes in." He warned before putting some vegetables in a pan, making them sizzle.

Annie nodded and leaned on the broom near a countertop, watching Jean cook some meat on a large pan. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Jean glanced down at her, then flipped it to the other side. "Cooking." He said sarcastically.

Annie narrowed her eyes at him and rolled her eyes. The black haired freckled boy; Marco; looked over at Annie. "Don't mind that grouch." He said playfully.

The blonde looked over at him and walked over, dragging the broom. "What are you making?" she asked him; starting to loose interest in this job.

"I'm just making some pasta at the moment. Once this is going to boil; I'll also have to steam some vegetables and add spices a-"

Annie put her hand over his mouth. "Hold on now Freckled Boy." she said with a small smile. "I didn't ask to tell me your schedule." she said; sweeping the floor; although it already looked spotless.

* * *

After what seemed like forever; the food was now served. Annie picked up one of the silver plates and walked out into the dinning room; where some of the people were already sitting. Mikasa was at the end of the large table. She placed the plater on the table towards the middle and opened it up to reveal small chunks of steak. The blonde sat down a few seats away from Mikasa as Eren sat across from her; Jean and Marco sitting next to eachother. Armin continued to stand next to Mikasa. She indicated that he could sit down; next to Annie; and eat. So he did.

The meal was very quiet. No one spoke; or laughed; or even piped up a word. Unlike what would be happening at Annie's and Reiner's house. Well; used to be Annie and Reiners. Now it's just Reiners.

Annie picked up the now clean plates and stacked them on one another and walked back into the kitchen. She quickly put the plates into the sink and washed them thoroughly; along with Armin and Marco. Jean sat across the room; on the counter. He was chewing on a toothpick as he watched us. I turned my head to him. "Why aren't you helping?" she asked him quite rudely.

The man shrugged. "Because I don't have to. Not my job." he said; breaking the toothpick in half with his teeth.

She scoffed and continued her job with the others.

* * *

Towards the end of the day; Annie has done some other chores sense dinner. Like doing the laundry or moping the floor and washing the dinning room table. Once she was done; she was so exhausted; that she wanted to fall over and not get up.

She made her way up the stairs towards her room. Before she could enter it; someone put their hand on her shoulder. Annie jumped and turned around. It was Mikasa. Annie turned around to face her. "Yes?" she asked tiredly.

The black haired woman rolled up her white sleeves to her button up shirt. "I just wanted to say you did a good job today. But that was merely a test." she said.

Annie stared at her blankly. "How was that a test?" she asked her confused.

"I just wanted to see if you were capable of doing everything you will be assigned to." she said, crossing her arms.

The blonde girl stood there for a moment. "So. . .basically I keep my job still?" she said; still confused.

Mikasa just placed her hand on her shoulder. "Just. . .Just go to bed Annie." she said in a lower; softer tone before walking down the hallway.

Annie stood there for a moment before actually going into her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She slipped off her clothes and put on her pajamas; which was just a tank top and sweatpants. She crawled onto her bed and checked her phone; too see an unread text from Reiner. She opened it as she went under the covers of the soft queen sized bed.

_'Hey Ann, How's the new job so far? -Reiner'_

Annie quickly texted him back.

_'It's okay. For now. I know it'll probably get more exhausting. Nothing but shores. -Annie'_

Once she sent the text to her brother; she placed her phone on the small table next to her bed and clicked off the lamp. She turned back around to face the doorway before closing her eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: AAANNDD Here I am; on my computer; typing another chapter of this. I've decided to make a few more chapters; like this one and maybe one more and see how it does. I have summer school. 3 hour long classes. Thank Freckled Jesus that I only have one class. **_

_**I also got lazy towards the end so bare with me guys. Its a horrible way to end a chapter.**_

_**Anyways; enjoy thy-selves**_

* * *

Annie woke up to someone poking her side. It started to hurt her; so she rolled over and karate chopped the air, hoping she'd hit the person or object. There was an 'oof' sound. She slowly opened her eyes and glared at the person. It was Armin. "O-Oh. Sorry there blondie." she groaned before shifting over and stretching out her legs and arms. "Why are you waking me up?" she asked him while rubbing her eyes.

Once the boy recovered from the karate chop to the groin; he let out a long sigh. "You're supposed to help make breakfast." he said before taking a few steps towards the doorway.

She sighed and rolled back over in the bed and curled up in the blankets. "G-Gimmie five more minutes. . . " she requested, still tired.

After what seemed like a few minutes, the blankets were ripped off of the blonde. She shot open her eyes and looked over at Armin. But it wasn't Armin. It was Mikasa. Annie sat up and stared at her. Before she could say anything, Mikasa handed her the new 'uniform' Annie must wear. "Get up, and go downstairs." she ordered her.

Annie stared at the dress, and back up at Mikasa. "Do I seriously have to wear this slutty uniform?" she asked her, holding it up and glaring at the frills at the end of the black and white skirt.

Mikasa nodded. "Everyone has a uniform. Yours is this one. Other maids have the same one." she said to her.

Annie cocked her head. "Other maids? I haven't seen any other maids around here." she asked the raven haired girl.

The girl rolled her eyes and headed back towards the doorway. "I'll see you in five." she said with an emotionless voice. Mikasa left the room and shut the door behind her.

The blonde girl quickly put on the outfit before going into the bathroom and brushed her hair; putting it up in a bun. She brushed her teeth and walked out of her bedroom. She made contact with a blue eyed boy. He put up his hands in defense. "I didn't bring her up here! She was already outside of your doorway." Armin explained.

Annie sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes. "I don't care Armin. I'm so tired I barely slept last night." The blonde girl rubbed her forehead with her fingertips before going downstairs into the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry to hear that Annie." he apologized.

Annie sighed and clutched her forehead. "No need for an apology." she waved her hand after massaging her forehead.

Armin stopped her at the bottom of the staircase. "Hey, Annie?" he asked her, facing her towards him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

The blonde girl nodded and started walking towards the kitchen again. "Yeah, I just need some ibprophen is all." she muttered. As she walked into the kitchen, there were many people at different stations. Annie looked around at everyone and grunted. _'Why was I hired when Mikasa has all of these people to do her dirty work?' _she thought to herself. A female brunette strutted past Annie, her hair in a high ponytail. She nearly bumped into Annie, but managed to get around in time. The blonde grabbed her arm, stopping her from doing her job. "Hey, where's the medicine in this house?" she asked her with drowsiness.

The woman put down a pot and jumped up in front of Annie. "Well, they're in the bathroom on the second floor, down the right hallway aaaand it's the 5th door to the left!" she said excitedly.

Annie stared at her, blinking tiredly. "Yeah, just show me where." she grunted again, rubbing one eye. The girl sighed and agreed. She bounced out of the kitchen and up the stairs, waiting for Annie at the top. The blonde girl dragged her feet with every step she took. "How are you so energetic? It's like 6:30 am. _**AM.**_" Annie growled.

The brunette giggled and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just naturally energetic?" she said, bouncing down the hallway. Annie dragged her feet slowly after her as she was being lead to the bathroom. Once they finally reached it, the brunette took out a bottle of something and handed it over to Annie. "Here ya go!" she smiled. "Anyways, you don't look familiar. What's your name?" she asked.

The blonde dry-swallowed the two red ibprophen pills before answering. "Annie Leonhardt." She responded. "What about you?" she asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm Sasha. Sasha Braus." She responded.

Annie nodded and turned to leave the bathroom. As she was a few feet away from the bathroom, Sasha came bounding past her, a smile on her face. '_How can she be so energetic at this time of day?' _She thought to herself. Annie continued down the stairs, facing the floor. She looked up in time to face Mikasa. She stood there, staring at her. "Ms. Leonhardt." Mikasa muttered, folding her arms. Annie stared at her, waiting for what she had to say. But she was caught up in how Mikasasaid her name like that. It just made Annie want to pounce on her._ 'Wait what? No no no, I don't like Mikasa. Mikasa's a bitch. No. It's-It's just my hormones is all. . ._ ' though Annie to herself. "Why aren't you in the kitchen?" she asked.

The blonde sighed. "I have a massive headache, so Sasha showed me where the medicine cabinet was." she explained, as non rude as possible.

Mikasa nodded, just staring at Annie. "Does your headache still hurt?" she asked. Annie nodded, going to reach for her forehead. What stopped her was Mikasa's hand. Her fingers lifted Annie's chin upwards, leaning in. "If you wanna know pain, come to me whenever you want." the raven haired girl muttered. Before Annie could say anything back, Mikasa walked away as if nothing happened.

Armin peeked his head around the corner of the kitchen doorways. "Annie?" he asked. She snapped out of her fantasy world to lock eyes with the blue-eyes boy. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Annie nodded, her eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, why?" she asked, walking towards him.

The blonde boy reached his hand out and touched her forehead. "Your face is really red, and your burning up." she said. This caused Annie to blush even more. "Maybe you have a fever?" he suggested.

Annie shook her head and started to walk away. "No, I'm fine. I really am Armin." she explained.

* * *

It was 15:00 and Annie was stuck cleaning the bathrooms in the house. There were six of them. She hasn't even finished the first one yet. Annie was scrubbing the floor vigorously. Why was she stuck with the bathrooms? She'd rather join Armin on gardening, although she has a pollen allergy.

Annie stopped scrubbing for a minute. She started to think about what Mikasa said earlier. The blonde clutched the end of her maid skirt. She lifted it up slightly as she kept thinking about the phrase over and over again. She slowly trailed her fingers up her inner thigh, thinking about Mikasa. She imagined her mounting her and conflicting pain onto Annie. The blonde felt hot and restless. There was a sudden loud noise right behind her. It caused Annie to jump around, and face the person.

It was Mikasa.

She leaned against the doorway, her arms again folded. "Annie." she said. Annie nodded, waiting for her to say more. "You aren't even done with the first bathroom. You have until 17:00 to get it all done." she informed.

The blonde nodded, looking down. "Sorry. My mind has been wondering all over the place lately." she admitted.

Mikasa nodded at the blonde, walking away. Annie watched as she walked. She noticed that Mikasa purposely swayed her hips as she strutted. Annie stared for what seemed like minutes. A familiar brown haired boy poked his head through the doorway. He had narrow eyes as he stared at Annie. She finally grew out of her daze, and noticed the boy. "What do you want horse-face?" she demanded.

Jean was confused about the nickname she suddenly gave him. "Why does everyone call me that?" he muttered, walking away.

Annie rolled her eyes and kept scrubbing the floor. This was going to be longer than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, I'm writing this during my summer school. So I better get some positive feed backs. XD _IM PUTTING OFF MY OWN EDUCATION FOR YOU GUYS. _ No but seriously, I'd love to hear you're guys feedback. No matter how stupid it sounds, I love to read comments. Also, if you have any help or advice to give me for this story, Go right ahead! I'll take it and work on whatever you said I needed work on.**

**So enjoy thy-selves**

* * *

After dinner, Annie was stuck washing the dishes with Armin and Sasha. She wiped the plates with a soapy rag, then passed it to Armin for him to dry, as he would pass it over to Sasha to put them away. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. The dishes were almost done, so she might as well hurry this up. Once she finished the dishes, Annie said good night to Armin and Sasha before leaving the kitchen. She walked up the stairs, tripping a few times. Annie turned the corner, down the hall of where her room is. Suddenly, Annie was grabbed by the arm and spun around. The blonde was pinned against the pillar, confused and dazed. Once her focus was intact, she noticed it was Mikasa. "M-Ms. Ackerman?" she asked surprised.

Mikasa let her go, standing a few inches away from her. "How was your day?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Annie stared at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Umm. It was. . .good?" she explained. "Why the sudden attack?" she asked.

The raven haired girl smiled slightly, giving a small huff of laughter. She shrugged. "I don't know. I just. . .wanted us to be alone. . .I guess." she muttered. The girl took a step forwards, pulling Annie's hair out of it's bun. The wavy shoulder length hair dropped sown, her bangs in front of her right eye. Mikasa moved it out of the way, tucking it behind Annie's ear. She took a step back again, staring at Annie's complication. "There. I like your hair down." She complimented.

Annie quickly pulled out another hair tie and quickly tied it back into a bun. "Yeah but, I like it better up. And most of my hair won't get in the way." She stated.

Mikasa nodded slowly, staring at Annie. She sighed to herself before giving yet a almost un-noticeable smile. "Well. If you need me at all tonight, you know where my room is." She mumbled. Mikasa winked at her before strutting off down the hallway.

The blonde girl blushed as she watched Mikasa strut away, swaying her hips again. A pair of blue eyes shown around the pillar. "Armin, how long were you there?" Annie asked, walking past him.

Armin followed beside her. "Well, all I heard was something about you looking good with your hair down." he responded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I've never seen you with your hair down yet-"

"Armin that doesn't matter." Annie interrupted. She pulled the blonde aside, looking all around them to make sure no one was around. "I think Mikasa is flirting with me." she whispered. Annie started to look around again as Armin was processioning what was just said. The blonde boy smiled and chuckled to himself. Annie whipped her head around to face him. "Why are you laughing. I'm being serious!" she growled through gritted teeth.

Armin stared at her. "I think you're over reacting. Mikasa. . .isn't the type to just hit on people. She usually just waits until someone makes the move." he explained through remembering.

Annie stared at him, her face expressionless. "And how do you know that?" she asked, folding her arms.

The blonde shrugged. "I've been here for three years, and only one person tried to hit on her." he explained once again.

"It was you wasn't it?" Annie smirked at him.

Armin's eyes widened, eyebrows furrowed. "What ew! No! I was talking about Eren. Eren Jaeger! Jeez." he shivered.

Annie stared at him with a confused stare. "What?" she muttered.

"Okay whatever. Maybe she's trying to make you work harder. . .?" Armin tried to change the subject.

Annie rolled her eyes. "No! I've been working non-stop today. Plus, she told me to go to her room tonight or something of that sort." she recalled.

Armin nodded, placing his fingers upon his chin. "Oh. . . okay." he muttered. It was silent for about a minute when he finally spoke up again. "You should go to her room tonight." he suggested, raising one eyebrow.

The blonde girl's eyes grew. "What why?! What if it's something like. . ." she tried to think of a reason not to go.

"Abusive? Sexual?" Armin suggested.

"Yeah. Those." Annie replied. Armin shrugged. Before he could say anything, Annie interrupted yet again. "Okay. I guess I'll just. . .go see what she wants." She nodded to herself. "After a shower cause I reek and it's gross."

* * *

After the shower, Annie dressed in an old pair of jean shorts and a tank top that showed every bump and curve. She walked down the halway towards Mikasa's room. She knocked twice on the door, waiting for a response. There was a muffled voice from the other side. Annie opened the door, and stepped inside. Mikasa was lying on her bed, her legs up in the air. She was reading a book while wearing a red scarf. She wore a short, silky night dress. She glanced over at Annie and smirked. She placed her book down, her thumb keeping the page she was on. "Hello Annie." she responded.

Annie nodded, closing the door behind her. "You told me to come here." She explained, standing in front of the closed door, her hands behind her back.

Mikasa nodded, rolling onto her side, facing the short blonde. "Yes, I did." she stated. "So, what do you need?" she asked her, propping her head onto her hand.

The blonde shrugged. "I want. . .I want to know why you're umm. . ." Annie took a moment to think. "Why you're flirting with me." she blurted.

Mikasa stared at her, and chuckled to herself, hiding her mouth behind the scarf. Annie stared at her perplexed. "I'm not flirting with you." she responded.

Annie furrowed her eyebrows. "What. . ." she muttered. "But, no, yes your are!" She stammered.

The raven haired girl shook her head. "No. I was just simply asking you questions." she responded calmly.

The blonde shook her head. "No. No. You were definitely flirting with me." she said in an irritated tone. "Like today, where you pulled out my bun. A-And yesterday, where you said that if I wanted to feel real pain, than to come to your room. Like, what the hell is that all about? That's not flirting?!" Annie said infuriated.

Mikasa simply shrugged. "I guess you're special. . ." she whispered, fingering the book cover.

Annie sighed and looked around the room. "Okay. Well. I'm going to bed now. So, good night." she revolted. Mikasa waved to her as in good night as Annie left the room. She closed the door behind her and clenched her fists. She stormed down the hallway, looking at the doors. Once she reached the last door on the right, she opened the door and flicked on the light. She closed the door behind her as she stomped over to the edge of the bed. Annie started to shake the sleeping body. Armin groaned, squinting his eyes from the sudden light. "Armin. Wake up." Annie whispered.

Armin sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What? Annie?" he said dismayed.

Annie sat down on the bed next to Armin. "So I confronted Mikasa. And-"

"Can this wait till tomorrow?" The sleepy blonde asked, still rubbing his eyes.

Annie stared at him. "No." she stated. "I confronted Mikasa, and she is just, blowing it off." she explained. Armin cocked his head in confusion. Annie groaned angrily. "I asked her why she was flirting with me, and she responded as if she never had done such things. She's saying that she was simply asking me questions, and that I was special."

Armin stared at her. He sighed and lied back down. "Annie. I think she likes you, but is trying to be subtle with it." he muttered quietly.

"Oh, you don't say!" Annie said sarcastically. "Whatever, but if this continues, I'm going to do something about it." she stated, standing to her feet. Armin nodded and pulled the blanket over his eyes. Annie left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her. As she walked down the hallway, she couldn't help but think about Mikasa and what she was trying to say. She shook her head and opened the door to her room. The blonde entered the room, closing the door behind her. She stripped down and kicked the clothes to a corner before leaping onto the bed. She snuggled her face into the pillow as she slipped into a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just to be clear, I have cram school or summer school. Whatever you call it. Again. . . .giving up my own education for you guys. Although I'm almost done. _IF I CAN PASS THE TESTS._  
Any feedback is welcomed. Just comment what I should work on, or what you like about the story. Comment anything. I love to read them. No matter how stupid it sounds.**

**Enjoy thy-selves**

* * *

Annie woke up by herself this time. No one to bother her. She sat up and squinted her eyes. She looked around the room. Mikasa sat in the back corner in a chair, reading. Annie was startled. She jumped and crawled to the other side of the bed. "Mikasa?! What are you doing?!" She asked surprised.

Mikasa glanced up from her book and smiled. "You're finally awake." she said calmly.

Annie brought her knees up to her chest. "Please tell me why you're in here." she demanded.

The raven haired girl placed the book down into her lap, tapping her fingers on the cover. "I wanted to talk to you." she answered.

The blonde girl grabbed the covers and wrapped her self up with them. "Talk to me about what?" she asked, in a little blanket burrito.

Mikasa smiled at Annie. "Yesterday you said that I was . . . . _flirting _with you." she started out. "Then you got mad when I wouldn't tell you why I wanted you to come to my room." She then made her eyes into slits. "Then you told Armin." she muttered.

Annie stared at her, startled. "H-How did you know that I told Armin?" she responded.

The older woman shrugged. "Well. You're a loud talker. I could hear you down the hall." she said with a small smirk. Annie blushed and glared at the nearby wall. "I just wanted to say that, you were right. I was in fact flirting with you." she said calmly, fingering the book in her lap. Annie stared at her, blushing.

"Wait, why me?" she asked. "Why not Sasha, or Armin, or Jean? What about that Eren kid?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Nobody but Marco likes Jean, Armin is like a brother to me, and Sasha. . . ." she stared at Annie with a small smile. "Seriously? Sasha. . ." Annie shrugged, the blanket starting to fall off her shoulders. "And Eren's my brother you sick fuck." she joked. Annie blushed, obviously not knowing about them being siblings. Mikasa stood up and placed the book on the chair. She shuffled over to Annie, and sat down onto the bed. "I have a weird feeling about you. You seem tough, but you don't like to show it a lot. You're also sensitive, but you _never_ want people to see it. You prefer to be by yourself than with others. I guess that's why I like you." Mikasa confessed.

Annie stared at her, face blushing. "Well, I guess that makes. . .sense?" she muttered.

The raven haired girl sighed and looked away. "I just made this awkward." she mumbled, narrowing her eyes.

The blonde nodded. "Yes. Yes you did. "

Mikasa got up to her feet and stretched her arms. "Before I go," she started. "How do _you _feel about _me?" _

Annie eyed her with big eyes. Her face stayed that one shade of pink as she thought. "I-I'm not very sure." she mumbled under her breath. Mikasa stared at her, waiting for a direct answer. Annie shrugged again. "I really don't know Mikasa- I mean Ms. Ackerman."

The woman nodded her head at her. "Well that's fine. Just tell me when you know." she smiled, about to walk away.

"Wait!" Annie called, sitting on her knees, the blanket falling off. Mikasa turned around and stared at her. Annie stared at her for a moment. "Why?" she asked. Mikasa cocked her head slightly, asking for a more through explanation. "Why do you wanna know so badly?" she asked.

Mikasa stared at her, sitting back down at the edge of the bed. "Because, I just want to know." she shrugged.

Annie glared. "You sound like a fifth grader." she chuckled, looking down.

The raven haired girl stared at her, blushing a little, also looking down. She giggled to herself as Annie did the same. "Do I really?" she said, her smile lighting up her face.

The blonde girl locked eyes with Mikasa. The girls looked over each other's faces with a loving glow showing their eyes. Mikasa started to lean in, refusing to look away from Annie's lips. The blonde did the same. Before they knew it, their lips touched. Annie massaged Mikasa's lips with hers. The raven haired girl placed her hand on Annie's right cheek. The blonde girl pulled away and looked down into her lap. Mikasa stared at her. "What?" she asked softly. Annie shrugged, refusing to look up. Mikasa stared at her, anxious. "What is it?" she asked once again.

Annie exhaled. "Can I tell you, at the end of the day?" she requested. Mikasa nodded. "Thanks. . ." she stammered. Mikasa got up and left the room, closing the door behind her. The blonde exhaled, bending over. She placed her hands on her face and rubbed her temples.

_This cannot be happening. . . . _she thought.

* * *

Everyone had easy jobs for that day. All Armin had to do was mop the kitchen floor. Sasha had to organize the plates and bowls in the cupboards. Eren. . .he usually does nothing anyways. Jean and Marco got a day off, so they locked themselves in a room. Annie, had to resort the library books alphabetical, last name of the Authors. They were already sorted in alphabetical, but by book title. Why did Annie have to do this? She didn't do anything wrong. Maybe she could get Armin to help.

She climbed on a stool, searching all the authors. She had 26 piles behind her. A-Z. She didn't want to do this, but she had too. She glanced at the first letters of the last names, and neatly stacked them in the correct pile. She was almost done taking all the books down. There were a few books that caught her eye. One of them was a yellow book with two boys on the cover. The title read, _"One Man Guy."_ She flipped to the first page and started reading. The book was about an Armenian boy who was gay, and he meets this rebel type boy named Ethan. They become close to each other, they become boyfriends.

Annie sat down on the stool, placing her head upon her hand. The book was getting good so far, when there was a sudden knock on the doorway. The blonde jumped and closed the book. Mikasa was leaning on the door frame. Annie stood up, and clutched the book in her hand, exhaling loudly. "You scared the shit out of me." she muttered, chuckling to herself.

Mikasa huffed with a small smile. "Sorry." she said in a calm tone. She nodded her head towards Annie's hand. "What book caught your eye?" she asked.

The blonde looked down at the book, glancing at the cover. "_One Man Guy._" she replied, staring at the cover picture.

The raven haired girl nodded and sighed happily. "That book. Was my favorite. Hell, it still is." she sounded. Annie glanced back up at Mikasa. "I'll let you borrow it." She offered, pointing to the book.

Annie looked down at it once again, eyeing Mikasa. "Really? I can?" she asked to make sure.

Mikasa nodded. "Yeah. As long as you don't wreck it." she responded, smiling.

The blonde nodded. "Thank you." she replied. "And I'll, be getting back to work now." she chuckled, turning around.

Before she knew it, Annie was alone once again. She placed the book down on the stool as she took out the last of the books. She placed them all in the correct piles once again. As the books laid out in front of her, she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Now I have to sort all the books by alphabet. . ." she muttered to herself.

* * *

It was dinner time, and Annie decided to actually sit next to Armin and Jean. She glanced over at Jean and Marco. Marco had a few marks over the nape of his neck, same with Jean. Annie didn't even want to bring it up. She dug into her rare cooked steak that Eren grilled. Armin was a vegetarian, so he ate a small side salad with a Rösti Casserole with Baked Eggs. It looked good, but Annie would rather have steak.

Dinner was quiet as everyone was sent to do whatever. As Armin, Sasha and Marco washed the dishes, Annie sat on the staircase, thinking about that morning. She couldn't stop thinking about it. _Why did Mikasa even kiss her? Why did she kiss her back? What is she going to tell Mikasa tonight. . ._ All these questions popped up in her head as she gripped her head. Armin walked out of the kitchen, brushing food off of his pants, not paying attention to where he was going. Annie jumped to her feet and sped over to Armin. "Armin!" she loudly whispered, grabbing his arms.

The blonde boy jumped, bewildered. Annie stared into his blue eyes and sighed helplessly. Armin noticed, as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Annie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't talk about it up here. My room?" she asked. "No. Bad idea. Your room is probably better." she muttered.

Armin rose an eyebrow and nodded. He lead her to his room, as she plopped right down onto the bed. Armin stood in front of her, closing the door. He crossed his arms and exhaled. "Okay, what's the matter?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"So Mikasa was in my room this morning and-"

"Wait why?" Armin asked, already confused. Annie glared at him. He pulled a poker face before covering part of his mouth with a fist. "Sorry. Go on."

Annie glared at him a little longer before continuing her story. "So Mikasa was in my room this morning, and she told me that she was _in fact _flirting with me. And then, she asked me how I felt about her. I said that I didn't know yet, so then she _kissed me!" _Annie loudly whispered the last part.

Armin's mouth dropped as his arms flopped down to his sides. "YOU GUYS KI-"

Annie covered his mouth with her hand as her face was red. "Yes! We did! But be fucking quiet about it you idiot!" she stammered. She took her hand away and sighed again, plopping back down onto the bed. "The thing is, is that I have to tell her about my feelings before I go to bed." she responded.

Armin sat down next to her. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I promised her." Armin made a 'tch tch tch' noise as he shook his head. "I know, don't rub it in." she muttered. "I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed angrily.

The blonde boy thought a moment. "Maybe, you could just tell you you don't know and see what happens." he suggested. Annie glared at him from behind her bangs. His eyes widened slightly as he looked away. "Okay so maybe you don't do that." he chuckled. There was another pause before he spoke up. "Okay, I have an idea." he exclaimed with a small smirk.

Annie glanced up. "What's this idea?" she asked.

"Well, I ask you a bunch of questions, and you answer as fast as you can, no thinking allowed. Okay?" he said. Annie furrowed her eyebrows at him. Armin nodded with a wider smile. "I know this'll work. I saw it on _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ once."

Annie rolled her eyes and breathed out. "Fine. Go right ahead." she muttered bitterly.

Armin nodded. "Right or left?"

"Right."

"Dog or cat?"

"Dog."

"Mikasa or Sasha?" Annie glared at him. Armin clutched his head as he inhaled deeply. "No! No thinking! You ruined it! Spoiled it!" he exclaimed, defeated.

Annie sighed loudly and laid down onto her back. "Okay, I'm just going to go with my gut. You tried." she said to Armin, patting his shoulder. The blonde girl exited Armin's room and walked down to Mikasa's room.

She stopped in front of the door and hesitated for a moment. She held her fist in front of the door for a good minute before knocking. Mikasa's voice sounded from the other side. Annie creaked open the door, slipping inside. She shut it behind her. The blonde girl turned around to see Mikasa in a lingerie type of clothing. It was red and laced. . .pretty much everywhere. Mikasa looked up at her and smiled. "Annie." she greeted, holding yet another book in her hand. Annie stood there with pink cheeks. Mikasa placed the book down and sat up. You could basically see through her clothing. Annie wanted to look away, but her eyes wouldn't let her. Mikasa crossed her legs at the end of the bed. "So, have you made up your mind?" she asked."

Annie thought a moment before snapping back into reality. "I think so. . ." she responded, a little shy.

Mikasa's gray eyes glowed with curiosity. "Well, what is it?" she asked.

The blonde girl stared at her before taking a few steps forwards. Mikasa brought herself up to her feet and also walked towards Annie. The blonde took a step behind Mikasa, as they faced one another. Annie nodded. "I-I think I like you. . . ." she muttered softly, just barely above a whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My guy friend is going through a sad breakup. Like, he really loved his girlfriend, and then she told me she wants to break up with him. I WATCHED HIM CRY. IT WAS THE SADDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN.  
Anyways, this chapter is gonna be 'mmm yes'. I'm also typing this in class. SO REMEMBER. WHEN THE TEACH COMES BY. I HAVE A MINI HEART ATTACK EACH TIME.**

**So enjoy thy-selves**

* * *

Annie stared into Mikasa's cool gray eyes. Mikasa laid her eyes on Annie's crystal blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around Annie and pulled her in. The black haired woman laid her head in the nape of Annie's neck. Annie crooked her neck so Mikasa had more room. Mikasa started to nibble of Annie's nape. The blonde placed her hands onto Mikasa's hips as she pulled herself closer. The raven haired girl started to use her teeth to grab a hold of Annie's neck.

The blonde woman spun them around, not breaking contact. Mikasa let her go and stood before. She shoved Annie down aggressively onto the bed. Annie's face reddened. Mikasa crawled on top of her and continued to suck on Annie's collarbones. The short girl bent a leg upwards as she kneed Mikasa's crotch. The pale girl brought her knees up between Annie's legs, setting it down just in reach for Annie to grind. Annie groaned deep in her throat, barely audible. Mikasa smirked as she worked her way down Annie's chest.

Mikasa gripped the low cut collar of the maid dress. She tugged it down, ripping the dress in the process. Annie's eyes were wide as the sound of stretching clothing filled the room. Mikasa looked up at her and chuckled. "Whoops." she growled. Annie rolled her eyes and smiled.

The raven haired woman stared down at Annie's chest. It was naked yet, but it was enough for Mikasa to go crazy inside. She bent down over Annie and started to nip at her collar bones. She used one hand to keep Annie's arms above her head, while the other one was gripping her thigh. Annie craned her neck upwards, breathing heavily. She arched her back as Mikasa started to bite harder on the collarbones. Mikasa stopped for a moment and looked up at the short blonde. "Does the biting hurt?" she asked.

Annie shook her head. "No. Why would it?" she murmured back.

Mikasa nodded and bit Annie once again. She gasped and tried to free her arms from Mikasa's grip. The pale woman stopped biting her collarbone. She leaned down and grabbed the end of Annie's bra into her teeth. The raven haired girl pulled down Annie's bra, revealing perfect C-cups. She made a small smile to herself as she started at kiss the right one first. Mikasa gripped Annie's thigh with her nails as she kneed her.

Annie started to arch her back once again as Mikasa started to nip at the skin around her nipple. The short woman gasped and freed one of her hands. She gripped Mikasa's hair and pulled on it as she nipped her breast. Mikasa started to work her way down as she nipped where ever she could. Annie got a tingly feeling as Mikasa reached the end of the dress. The woman took a hand and slid the dress off, whipping off the bed.

Annie's heart was beating fast. She was nervous. She'd only had sex with one person, and that was in Freshman year. Plus it was a man. Mikasa grabbed a hold of Annie's underwear with her teeth. The blonde shivered as she stared at the ceiling, feeling Mikasa's teeth brush against her crotch.

Suddenly, there was a rapid knocking on the door. It scared both Mikasa and Annie. Mikasa hopped off Annie and faced the door. Annie scrunched her self into a ball, sitting upwards, covering her chest with an arm. Mikasa groaned. "What is it?" she called.

The door started to open. Before it could open all the way, Mikasa raced over to it and slammed it back shut. "What the hell? Mikasa! Let me in!" It was Eren's Germanic accent.

The pale woman sighed and looked over at Annie. "Hurry up and get dressed." she whispered loudly. Annie nodded and sprang for the dress across the room. She pulled her strapless bra back up over her chest, fixing her panties in the process. Annie picked up the ripped dress and slipped it on. Once she got it on, there was a clean rip going straight through the middle of the dress. It was noticeable. You could see her bra and some of her stomach. It was bad.

The door re-opened as Annie thought of the quickest solution. Eren stepped inside and stared at Mikasa, and then at Annie. Annie's hair was out of it's bun, dropping down in front of some of the rip. You could still see her stomach, but Annie already started to play with her hair so you couldn't see it. Eren furrowed his eyebrows. "What's going on?" he asked confused.

Mikasa glared at him. "You know, you don't need to know everything." she responded. Eren made a poker face as he was shut down by his sister. "Anyways, what is it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, Sasha and Connie were complaining about noises or something." he responded.

Annie blushed hard as she looked away, still playing with her hair. Mikasa sighed and glared at him. "What makes you think it was coming from my bedroom?" she demanded.

Eren shrugged. "I knocked on three other bedroom doors that was around Sasha's room. They all denied it." he responded.

Mikasa groaned and rubbed an eye. "Well, it wasn't us. Annie was cleaning the book shelf over there," she pointed to a small area of books. "And I was reading. So yeah no." she said with a smirk.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows and left the room. Mikasa closed the door and sighed, turning back around to look at Annie. "Well. Finish where we left off?" she asked.

The short blonde shrugged, putting her hair back up in the bun. "Well, I think I wanna sleep. Maybe tomorrow." she smirked. Mikasa saw the rip in the dress and covered her mouth. She chuckled as she stared. Annie glared at her and bit her bottom lip. "I need a new one. I only have two dresses now." she chuckled. Mikasa left the room for about a minute before returning with three more dresses, still wrapped in a plastic bag. She handed them over to Annie.

"Now you have five." she smiled.

Annie took them, holding them over the rip of the dress. "I'm going to go drop these off." she said, walking out of the room. She sped walked to her room, dropping the clothes onto the nearest chair. She then quickly switched out of the now ripped dress, and into a pair of jean shorts a long with a tank top. Annie closed her bedroom door behind her as she left.

She raced to Armin's room, passing Mikasa's in the process. She opened the door to Armin's room and closed it behind her. Armin was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading a book. He stared at her with raised eyebrows. He took off his reading glasses and folded them up, placing them onto the table. "Okay, what is it?" he asked, closing the book after marking his place.

Annie covered her mouth with her hands as she thought of what just happened. "I-I told her I liked her. . . ." she responded.

Armin's eyes widened as he moved his body so he was facing her. "What?! And what happened?!" he asked excitedly. Annie sat down next to him and smiled. She looked down and giggled to herself. Armin stared at her as he waited. As she looked back up, Armin noticed marks along her collarbone starting to show. He gasped silently as he covered his own mouth. "You guys didn't." he smiled widely, his mouth still gaped open.

The blonde girl giggled even more, covering her mouth with a hand. "No! But we almost did. If it wasn't for Eren." she responded.

Armin groaned and threw himself backwards onto the bed. "Oh my God." he muttered into the pillow. Annie nodded in agreement. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "You told her you liked her, and she went all. . . .eh." he circled his finger around Annie's collarbones. She pulled her tank top up to try and cover it. "So are you guys just going to be fuck buddies? Or like, an item?" he asked her, leaning on his elbow.

Annie stared off into the distance for a moment, thinking. She sighed and shrugged. "I have no idea." she muttered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Wanna know why? BECAUSE I GOT ALL 4 WISDOM TEETH PULLED OUT *cries* it hurts so much. . . Plus, is it technically cheating, if my two best friends are together, but they want to break up, but one of them does sexual tendencies to another person, although it doesn't mean anything, while the other one doesn't know about it? Idk i feelweirdnowgodfuckingdammit**

**Anyways, if you haven't read the book "_One Man Guy_", you should. Right now. Go to your library and get it. Go. This FF isn't going anywhere. It'll wait. I'll wait. Go get it. Now. Seriously? You didn't leave to get it yet? Wow. Unworthy Peasants. . . .**

**Anyways, enjoy thy-selves**

* * *

It's been over a week sense Mikasa and Annie confessed to each other. Annie has been doing simple tasks around the house, such as washing tables and making the beds. She was now done with the tasks, and decided to take a break. Annie sat at the bottom on the staircase, leaning against the railings. She took out the book Mikasa had lent her, _'One Man Guy.'_ She was already half way through it. She started a new chapter, placing her head on her hand. Before she could turn the page, there was a tap on her shoulder. Annie looked behind her to see Eren looming over her. The blonde sighed and marked her place. "Yes?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

Eren sat down next to her, folding his hands together. "Why were you in Mikasa's room?" he asked suspiciously.

Annie narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Cleaning the shelves. What else would I be doing?" she demanded the brunette boy.

The green eye'd annoyance glared at her. "I worry for my sister, Annie." he growled.

The blonde stared at him. "Okay, I get it now." she nodded her head. Eren sighed with relief. "You have a weird incest thing going on. Okay." she blurted, opening her book back up.

Eren choked on air as Annie slurred the last sentence to him. His eyebrows furrowed, you could barely see his top eyelids. "Ew! What the fuck Annie!" he yelled, standing up. "This isn't _Game of Thrones_!" he yelled, storming off.

Annie waited till he was gone before starting to laugh to herself. Armin popped his head out from under the railing next to Annie. "What just happened?" he said, smiling brightly.

"I told Eren that he had a weird incest thing with Mikasa, and then he yelled at me. Saying that this wasn't _Game of Thrones_." she sighed and hid her face withing the pages of the book. Armin made a weird noise in his throat, trying not to laugh. Eren came back out from the kitchen, and glared at Annie. The blonde girl gave off a disgusted face as he sped away to another room. Annie and Armin laughed for a little while longer before Mikasa made her way down the stairs.

* * *

It was finally 20:00, and Annie was still energetic. She decided to go see Mikasa. The blonde switched out of her outfit, and into something more comfortable. She walked down the hall until she reached the double doors. Without knocking, the short blonde walked into the room. Mikasa was laying on her bed, wearing a see through-like red gown. She had her hair in a small ponytail as she read yet another book. The raven haired woman looked up at Annie and smiled. "Hows lil' Ann?" she joked, closing her book.

Annie glared at her before sitting next to her on the bed. "I'm bored, so I thought I'd come see you." she explained. Mikasa opened her arms for Annie to crawl into. Once they were comfortable, Annie broke the silence. "Eren was suspicious from last night." she admitted.

Mikasa eyed down at Annie, who looked up at her with a concerned face. The coal black haired girl thought a moment. "He won't catch on. I wouldn't worry about it." she convinced.

The short blonde raised an eyebrow. "But, Are you sure?" she asked just in case.

Mikasa nodded and smiled. "Yes I'm sure. Eren's too dumb to figure this out, unless he caught us in the act." she winked down at the blue eyed girl.

Annie blushed and looked away. "He almost did though. What if he does-"

"He won't. I promise you." Mikasa chuckled to herself. She pressed Annie's head closer to he chest as she inhaled. "So, what would you call us?" the raven haired woman asked.

The small blonde thought a moment, then shrugged. "I-I'm not totally sure." Mikasa glared down at her in disappointment. Annie could feel her eyes burn through her, even though she was facing in the opposite direction. "What do you wanna call us?" she asked, hoping that it'll lighten the mood a little more.

Mikasa thought a moment before nodding."I think that, until you sort out your actual feelings," she started. "That we should just be. . .fuck buddies. Friends with Benefits." she responded in a lower tone. Annie's face heated up as she whipped her head around to face Mikasa. "Like, if it's 1 am and you're in a mood, you could just come on down to my room and we could just-"

Annie shushed her before giggling to herself. "Oh my God." she muttered in between chuckles. Mikasa stared at her before adding in a little giggles also. "I can't believe that you want me to be your friend with benefits." she said, tears coming to her eyes.

The coal black haired girl wiped some of the tears away from Annie's red face and laughed quietly along with her. "What? Why is this so funny?" she asked, laughing slightly harder.

The short blonde girl could barely even get a breath in. "I'm not even sure anymore." she said between chuckles.

The door opened to reveal a taller, brunette boy. He stood there, glaring upon the woman. "Why are you guys laughing?" he demanded. Eren locked eyes with Annie and rose his eyebrows. "And why is she crying?!" he asked once again.

Mikasa glared up at her brother. "Did you knock?" she asked sternly.

Eren shifted his eyes around the room. "N-No."

"So you just barged in? And with no real explanation?" she demanded in a calming tone.

The green eyed German boy shuffled his feet before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Mikasa sighed and let her head lean against Annie's. "Sorry about that, scrawny idiot. He's always nosy when I decide to get into a relationship." she muttered into the blonde's hair.

Annie blinked, finally catching her breath. "This isn't the first time?" she asked, cuddling closer to Mikasa.

The raven haired girl made a 'pfft' sound. "Of coarse not. I've been in many relationships-"

"Mikasa. . . .that's not what I meant. . . ." she started to chuckle once again. "I meant, that he's been very clingy to you." she corrected her.

Mikasa thought a moment before answering back. "Well, sense I was little, and his family adopted me, it was the opposite. I was very clingy to Eren, because his mother always worried about him. She made me follow him everywhere he and Armin went. It's been like that until freshman year in high school. We started to drift apart, and Eren became. . .more clingy to me. I decided to be more of a loner, as Eren wanted to be in a pack. But we never fought about it. And we still have a. . .kind of good stable relationship for siblings." she explained in more detail.

Annie imagined how it must have been like, to live with someone that's the total opposite of yourself. "Wit, you guys are friends with Armin? Ever sense you were little?" she asked surprised.

The raven haired girl nodded, nuzzling her nose into Annie's head. "Yeah. I saved him from most of the bullies."

Annie nodded slowly. "Wait, but he works for you?" she announced confused once again.

Mikasa sighed. "He lives here, and he just likes to clean. He has a little OCD problem, so I let him do whatever he wants. Same with Eren, sometimes." she chuckles.

Annie closed her eyes as she listened to Mikasa's heartbeat. The blonde snuggled her head even closer into Mikasa's chest as heat radiated off her body. Before the short blonde knew it, she was passed out with Mikasa. Sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I'm very high on my medicated drugs to stop the pain, so when I type this, every other letter or word is going to be wrong, so my sister will be re-reading the chapter before I actually post it XD. Also, don't forget to post a review. I don't care about how stupid it is, or whatever, I still read them. Plus I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, I try to make most of the chapters 2000+ words. Plus the reason why this is so late is because my laptop refused to charge. . .until 3 weeks later. And now I'm back on my family computer. . .**

_**ALSO A FEW WEEKS AGO I SAY A DEAD BODY ( yes, there were police blocking off the scene). BUT WHEN I WENT BACK LATER ON, I FOUND A FRAGMENT OF A BULLET AND SCATTERED FLESH. IT WAS REALLY LIKE. CREEPY. I FELT LIKE DEXTER. IT WAS AWESOME.**_

**Anyways, enjoy thy-selves**

* * *

Light was shinning through the large windows as birds chirped. Annie squinted her eyes and grunted, turning her back to the windows. Once she reopened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in her room. She was. . .somewhere else. The short blonde rubbed her eyes as she looked around the room. Her eyes locked on a slim pale body across the room, slipping on a white shirt. Annie sat up and yawned. The pale figure turned around as they buttoned up their shirt. She smiled. "You're awake." she responded in a low calm tone.

Annie giggled, continuing to rub her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked, tired.

Mikasa checked the clock on the wall before responding. "5:30 am. . ."

The blonde grunted and crawled under the blankets again, curling in a ball. She wrapped the large comforter around her body. Mikasa stared at the lump under the blanket burrito. "Wake me up whenever. . ." she muffled.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and finished buttoning up her shirt. "No Annie. It's a Friday, it's your last day of work." she stated, walking over to the bed. The lump in the bed didn't move. Mikasa grasped the comforter and tugged on it, exposing Annie's head. The blonde girl groaned and grabbed the comforter back from Mikasa. "Annie. . .get up." she demanded.

The blonde shook her head, wrapping her body around the comforter, refusing to let go. "I don't want to get up at fucking 5 am." she slurred, wrapping herself up again.

Mikasa grabbed the comforter once again and tugged as hard as she could. Annie flipped off the comforter, being small and frail. She landed on the floor, peeking her head up from the edge of the king sized bed. Mikasa glared at her, the comforter next to Mikasa in a pile. Annie glared back, slowly crawling back up onto the bed. The raven haired girl watched her. "Fine." Annie muttered quietly. She curled in a ball, her back facing Mikasa. "I can sleep without a blanket." she muttered, smirking to herself.

The raven haired girl stared at her. Her eyebrows moved inwards as she stared at Annie's curled up body. "Fine. If you sleep in, you'll be fired." she muttered, throwing the comforter at Annie.

The blonde shot up and stared at Mikasa. "What? But I don't have to work till 8:00." she stammered.

Mikasa shrugged and headed towards the door. "Well, the earlier you start, the sooner you can stop." She closed the door behind her, leaving Annie alone in her room.

Annie sighed and lied back down, closing her eyes for a while longer. _Mikasa wouldn't fire me. She likes me too much to do that. _The blonde thought to herself.

* * *

It's been two hours already, and Annie was exhausted. She wasn't used to waking up this early, and then commanded to clean the bathroom. . .again. Annie placed the sponge in the bucket of water and soap, making it soak up a little bit. She threw it onto the ground and started scrubbing furiously at a nasty stain right under the toilet. Annie didn't even want to know what it was. . .all she knew was that it was taking forever to scrub off, and that it was brown. The blonde clenched her teeth together as she scrubbed as hard as she could at the ugly-ass stain.

"It's not going to come out. . ." There was a voice in the doorway.

Annie jumped, turning back around to see Armin standing there, his arms crossed. "Jesus Christ Armin! Stop scaring me!" she whined, staring down at the stain once again. "And how do you know that it won't come out?" she asked, still scrubbing.

"Because everyone in the house before you tried to scrub it out. It just won't come out." he shrugged.

"Just like you. . ." she muttered to herself, chuckling afterwards.

Armin glared at her. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Annie chuckled as Armin became frustrated. "By the way, I've been with a girl once, so don't think that I swing that way." He crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

Annie nodded and started scrubbing the cracks of the tiles instead. "Sure." she muttered sarcastically.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes before sitting on the floor next to her. "Anyways, why didn't you sleep in your own room last night? I went to visit you, and you weren't there." he asked, grabbing a second scrubby sponge.

The blue eyed girl blushed a little before taking a small break, letting Armin take over. "Well, I was in Mikasa's room. I guess I must have past out in there." she responded. Armin nodded and looked up her, smiling like an idiot. Annie rolled her eyes. "No, we didn't have sex you wooden spoon." she chuckled to herself. They both laughed for a minute before Annie remembered what Mikasa said to her last night about Armin and Eren. "Armin? Why do you stay here with Mikasa?" she asked him. Armin looked up, confused. "Like, you don't actually work here, and neither does Eren, but. . .why stay?"

Armin thought a moment before shrugging. "Well, I like it here. All my friends are here. Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Marco, You." he said with a smile. "Why leave? I get free rent. Mikasa's a multi-millionaire. Eren. . .he's just a little shit that refuses to leave." he chuckled.

Annie chuckled along with him, starting to scrub the floor again. "Okay, but why do chores around the house? Like, you don't work. You don't get paid." she pointed out, here eyebrows furrowed.

Armin shrugged once again. "It just gives me something to do. I'm not going to be an asshole and not do anything. I live here, so I believe it's my duty to help around the house, paid or not paid." he explained, finishing the bathroom tiles.

Annie stood up, dusting off her skirt before stretching. "Well, that's way too responsible for me." she smiled. Armin also stood up, dropping the two scrubby sponges into the pail. Annie sighed and rubbed her eyes. _Damn Mikasa. Making me wake up at fucking 5:30 in the morning._ She thought to herself, yawning.

The blonde boy stared at her before picking up the pail. "I'll take it back. Go take a nap." he piped.

Annie stared at him with weakened eyes. "Are you sure it'd be okay?" she asked him, looking to see if Mikasa was eavesdropping anywhere.

He made a 'pfft' sound and smiled. "Yeah. Just tell me what the rest of your chores are. I'll do them. You need sleep." he stammered.

"Well, I have to make all the beds, and then I have to cook lunch." Annie blinked slowly. "And I don't need sleep." she slurred.

Armin glared at her for a moment. "It looks like you got hit by a truck. Now go to bed you _wooden spoon."_ he smiled and walked off.

* * *

Annie woke up just i time to sneak into the kitchen where Armin was doing her work. Mikasa or Eren didn't notice, so Annie felt like she got away with it. She hurried and grabbed an apron and smeared some food grease onto it. Armin smiled at her, stiring the soup in the giant pot. "How was your sleep?" he muttered.

The blonde girl sighed and nodded, taking over. "It was good. I feel much better." she said, smiling slightly.

Once all the food was done, it was carried out in platters and bowls. Annie carried a stack of plates, enough for everyone. As she walked over to the table, Eren passed by. Before Annie knew it, she was on the ground, almost all the plates were shattered. She stared at the mess, before looking back up over her shoulder. Eren loomed over her, smirking to himself. Annie furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him. Armin came rushing over, trying to help her up. "Annie! You alright? What happened?" he asked, checking for any cuts.

Annie shook her head. "I guess I tripped." she said in a bland tone.

Mikasa stood up and stared at the blonde as a few other people began to help clean up the mess. Eren stood a good distance away from her, smirking. Mikasa knew, but she didn't say anything, out loud at least.

* * *

Annie walked down the hall, her hands in her jean pockets. She stopped in front of Mikasa's door, staring at the polished wood. She always ended up here, no matter what time. Annie knocked before entering. Her and Eren were the only ones allowed to 'barge' in. Mikasa was at the book shelf, looking over the titles. Annie closed the door behind her. Mikasa's short hair was pulled into a pony tail. "Mikasa?" Annie spoke up, sitting on the bed.

Mikasa hummed as she pulled a thick book from the top shelf. "Yes?" she asked.

The blonde twiddled her thumbs for a second before speaking. "I didn't trip on accident. Eren did." she admitted.

The raven haired woman opened the book, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I know." she muttered.

Annie stared at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Wait. You _know?_" she asked her, leaning forwards.

Mikasa sat on the chair across from Annie, breaking contact from the book. Their eyes locked as the woman sighed. "Yes. Eren always does this. Whenever I get into a relationship, he tries to ruin it." she explained.

Annie stared at her, confused. "Why? Why can't he just let you be happy?" she asked , disgusted.

"I'm not sure. Probably just over protective of me I guess." Mikasa exhaled. She turned to the first chapter of her book and skimmed the first three sentences. "But they usually leave within a few weeks, or even a few days if he tries hard enough."

Annie narrowed her eyes. She got up and sat on Mikasa's lap, facing her. The blonde's legs straddled Mikasa's hips. The raven haired woman put down her book and glanced up at Annie. The blue eyed girl wrapped her arms around Mikasa's shoulders. "Well. I won't leave you, no matter how hard Eren tries." she smiled and planted a soft kiss on Mikasa's lips.

_Well, let's see how hard this bastard tries first. . ._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WELL WELL WELL. . .i'm sorry for the long hiatus. Like, seriously. Sorry. I DIDNT MEAN IT ;-; My laptop is refusing to work. . .so it's back to the family computer .-. Plus school work and I have a job. So please don't pester me too much for updates. I do try my best to get them in as soon as possible. I also had finals and a very long weekend to type this chapter. . .but played Black Ops Instead. . .hehehe**

**Anyways, enjoy thy-selves.**

* * *

There was loud clanking coming from the kitchen, followed by a loud short screech. Annie was just outside, sweeping the opening entrance way. A shaky Armin came scurrying out of the kitchen, wide eyed. Annie stopped sweeping and stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Okay what the fuck?" she said to herself. "Armin are you okay?" she asked.

Armin nodded, glancing over at Annie. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just. . . ." he turned over to look at the kitchen door again. "There's something in there. . .and it's gross." he muttered with an anxious smile.

Annie stared at him before walking to the kitchen door. She let out a small, high pitched scream before turning to Armin. "You were right! It is disgusting!" she yelled, pointing to Jean. The man stared at her with narrow eyes. Annie laughed and patted Armin's back. "I don't see anything but him in here." She pointed out.

The blonde boy shook his head. "No. . .there was something, and I think that pot landed on it." he pointed to a soup pot, face down on the ground.

Annie glared at the blonde boy as he stood by the door frame. The short woman sighed and walked over to it, kicking it. "What? The pot? What's wrong with the pot?" she asked him, bending over. She gripped the handle of the pot and lifted it up. A large rat went running across Annie's feet, which surely did give her a slight heart attack. Armin jumped up and screamed again, running for the stairs.

Eren came running into the room once the rat was chased out of the kitchen. "What is with all the screaming?!" he demanded, directly at Annie.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes at the German boy. "Armin saw a rat is all. I'll catch it." she responded, turning her back to the boy.

The brunette walked up to her. "I highly doubt you'll be able to catch something like a rat." he muttered.

Annie felt a lingering hand sliding down her back. She glared, slowly making her eyes turn towards the left, where Eren stood. Before the boy could go any lower, Annie whipped around caught a hold of his hand, twisting it backwards. Eren let out a yelp in pain and surprise. The blonde woman glared into Eren's emerald eyes. "Don't even think about it, fuck boy." she growled. She dug her nails into his wrist before letting do, strutting into the kitchen.

_'What the hell is wrong with that boy?'_ Annie thought, cleaning up the pots and pans.

* * *

The blonde woman made her way down the hallway towards Mikasa's office room. She reached the door at the very end, opening the port to find the creaky stairs. She made her way up the steps to be introduced to yet, another small hallway. She knocked on the door before entering. There was some shuffling before the door finally opened. There stood the jet black haired woman, wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants. Behind her sat someone else. She wasn't sure who it was. But they did have scruffy brown hair, and was tall. . .

Annie glared behind Mikasa at the figure. "Yes Annie?" the woman spoke up.

The blonde woman looked up at her. "I wanted to talk to you about something." she stated in an angered tone.

Mikasa glared at her before letting her in. "Well, I was gonna come get you anyways hun. Eren said that you attacked him." she stated, crossing her arms once she sat back down on to her big chair. Eren sat there, and looked up to glare at Annie. The blonde stared in disbelief.

"What? I had a very good reason Ms. Ackerman! Can I at least tell my side of the story?" she asked, siting down next to Eren. The boy glared at her with a small smirk, barely noticeable. Mikasa sighed before nodding in agreement. Annie placed her hands in her lap, trying to cover her knees with the short maid skirt. "Well, I was in the kitchen, cleaning up after Armin's mishap. When I felt Eren's hand traveling down my back. He was trying to touch me!" Annie looked down, then glared at Eren, who was still smirking.

The black haired woman stared at her for a moment. "I don't believe Eren would do such a thing." she muttered, staring right at Annie. The blonde stared at her, her mouth open a little. She couldn't believe that Mikasa doesn't believe her, even though it happened. Annie leaned forward a little bit, smiled slightly, looking back up at Mikasa. The black haired woman stared blankly back at her. "I'm sorry Annie, but Eren told me a different story. . ." she stated. "He said that you twisted his hand when he went to grab a pot next to you. You also do have a history of violence from your other jobs. . ."

Annie shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but I control my anger. I didn't want to tell you because I really needed a job." she pleaded. "But I'm not lying to you, I never lie. Eren was trying to touch me inappropriate. All I did is stop him from trying to do something worse." she said calmly, glaring back over to Eren. "You are a little shit Jaeger!" she growled.

Mikasa snapped her fingers at her. Annie sat upright in her seat, looking back over to the tall black haired woman. "Enough. Eren, are you lying to me?" she demanded in a calm tone.

Eren shook his head, keeping his wrist close to his chest. "Of coarse not! I'm your brother, why would I lie to you Mikasa?" he said in a whinny voice.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes. "Oh please." she muttered under her breath.

The black haired woman wouldn't stop looking at Eren. They didn't break eye contact for what seemed like minutes. "Eren if you're lying to me I'll kick you out of the house. For good this time." she growled. Eren stared back at her, his eyes wide. "Now, are you lying to me?" she asked one more time.

Annie glared at the boy, a small smirk upon her face.

Eren closed his eyes for a second before looking back at Mikasa. "No."

Mikasa nodded and looked at Annie. Annie stared at her in disbelief. Mikasa actually sided with him?! Eren just lied to her how couldn't she see?! Mikasa looked over at Annie and nodded her head. "The door is behind you Annie." she muttered.

The blondie stood up, her skirt flinging up, for Eren to look. He smirked to himself. Mikasa never noticed. Annie glared at him. She looked back at Mikasa, her eyebrows furrowed. "Mika- Ms. Ackerman, I'm telling you the god damn truth and i refuse to leave until you believe me." she stated, placing her hands on Mikasa's desk.

"Please leave Annie. Go to your room, I'll be down there soon to talk to you." she growled.

Annie stared at Mikasa before slowly turning around and walking out of the office, closing the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well,now it's time for chapter 10 guys :D. Sorry the last chapter took so long to make. I'll try to update more often then before. It's just because of school and all. And this chapter may or may not have smut in it you'll just have to wait and sEEEEEEE.**

**Anyways, enjoy thy-selves**

* * *

Annie sat on her bed cross legged. She left her door closed, waiting for Mikasa to come join her. She fiddled her thumbs, looking around the room. She glanced at her phone, only to see no one texted her. Who would? She had no friends except Bertholdt and Reiner. She unlocked the phone and decided to text Reiner.

_'Dude, answer me. -A'_

_'what's wrong you cock blocker? -R'_

_'Ew Reiner. . . . anyways, I think I might get fired for something I didn't really do. . .I guess. . . . -A'_

_'omfg what happened? -R'_

_'It's kind of a long story. I'll call you later to tell you, but im waiting for Mikasa to come yell at me -A'_

_'uggghhh Annie. . . did you hurt someone again? -R'_

_'Not exactly. It was in self defense you can't blame me. He tried to touch me! -A'_

_'okay thats a good reason at least. -R'_

_'I'll call you in a few hours okay? -A'_

_'k -R'_

Annie set her phone down next to her on the bed, sighing. She heard the door knob turn, making Annie sit up straight. It was Armin. Annie sat back against the wall again. "Hello Armin. . ." she sighed.

The blonde boy walked up to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked calmly in a soft voice.

The blonde girl sighed, crossing her arms. "Eren tried to touch me. . . ." she muttered.

Armin stared at her. "I don't think Eren would do that. . ." he muttered, looking away. "Are you sure it was Eren?" he asked, placing a hand on her knee. Annie glared at him, her eyebrows furrowed. Armin immediately took his hand back. "Not that I'm not saying you're lying or anything! It's just. . . It's hard for me to imagine that Eren would do something like that is all. . ." he tried to defend himself.

Annie sighed and looked away. "I'm one hundred percent sure that it was Eren, Armin. I know it was Eren. Mikasa doesn't even believe me because Eren and her are related. . ." Annie looked back at the blonde boy, pulling her legs up to her knees. "Besides, Mikasa wants to speak to me in a little bit, and I'm not sure how she'll react if she sees us talking about all this." she muttered.

Armin nodded and stood up. "Okay. When it's over and you still wanna talk, I'll be either cleaning the living room or in my room." With that, Armin left the room, closing the door behind him.

The blonde girl sat where she was, her knees put off to the side of her. She stared at her skirt, fiddling with it with her fingers. She started to think. Maybe she just bumped into Eren on accident? Or maybe she just imagined it. Annie shook her head. 'What happened is what happened. Eren touched me and thats that.' she thought to herself. Annie's door opened, expecting it to be Mikasa. The black haired woman shut the door behind her, walking into the room. Annie watched carefully as she sat down next to her. "I know Eren touched you." she said clearly.

Annie sat up right, anger surging through her. "What?! Why didn't you say anything?" she asked sternly, her eyebrows furrowed.

Mikasa stared at her. "Because I didn't want Eren to leave the house." she said plainly.

The blonde stared at her confused. "What do you mean by that? He's your brother." she asked curiously.

The raven haired woman sighed. "Because. I promised myself the last time he fucked up on something, I'd forcefully kick him out." she muttered.

Annie stared at the girl. She sighed and crossed her arms, her breasts almost popping out of her shirt. "Okay. . .I'll pretend it didn't happen." she spoke up. Mikasa looked at her, and smiled a little. Mikasa leaned in toward Annie, their lips touching together. Annie was confused, but wasn't disgusted. She slowly put a hand on Mikasa's shoulder as she inched closer to the blonde. Mikasa tugged on Annie's skirt, the blonde tugging on Mikasa's shirt in response. The raven haired girl pulled back, staring at Annie. "What is happening here? You're like, my boss and I'm just your-"

Mikasa smirked, pressing a finger against Annie's mouth. "How about, you only speak when you're being spoken too?" she muttered. Annie was pushed down onto her back, Mikasa placing a hand over her mouth. "Now don't make a sound blondie." she whispered.

The blonde was so confused but was so intrigued. Mikasa lifted her legs more upwards, her knees propped up by her feet. Mikasa slipped in-between her soft, legging-covered legs, grabbing each thigh with a soft hand. Annie laid silent. Mikasa took each leg and put them around her shoulders. Annie laid there, a hand to her side, the other over her stomach. This wasn't the first time. . . but it was her first time with a girl. Actually, with a _woman._

Mikasa started to move her lacey panties over to the side with her teeth. This made Annie shutter, her clitoris throbbing. Mikasa smirked and glanced upwards at the blonde. She then rubbed her lips around Annie's, teasing her. Annie squirmed under Mikasa's soft grip. The raven haired girl finally slipped her tongue into the wet girl.

Annie's breath hitched as one hand gripped the sheets, the other one tugging at the dress' waistband. Mikasa smirked at her reaction, and went faster. Mikasa started to suck on her labia minors, making Annie hum within deep of her throat. Mikasa dug her fingers into the leggings as she searched for her clitoris. Annie reached for Mikasa's hair, only to be slapped away. Annie glanced down, her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth a gapped. The raven haired girl smirked devishly. "No no my kitten. You're not allowed to touch nothing but yourself." she muttered, going back down.

By this time Annie was smiling very softly, her hands gripping the skirt of her dress. She was gripping and tugging at it so hard, it was about to rip. Mikasa found the clitoris and hummed to herself. Annie sighed in delight as Mikasa flicked her tongue over it. It made the blonde shutter in pleasure. Mikasa smiled and kept going. Annie's legs began to shake with pleasure, her fingers digging into the sheets. Mikasa made her tongue flick faster against Annie's clit, making the girl practically shake uncontrollably.

Mikasa stopped and sat up, pulling her skirt down between the blonde's legs. "That's all you're gonna get today okay?" she muttered, leaning over her. Their noses could touch if Annie where to even look up to meet her eyes. Annie nodded, breathing heavily. Mikasa smirked and calmly walked out of the room, leaving Annie to lay on her bed.

Annie's phone buzzed yet again. She collected most of herself before looking to see who it was.

_'Annie? You still there? -R'_

_'Yes. . .I am. -A'_

_'You okay? You kinda left mad i think. -R'_

_'Nope, I'm okay. Mikasa knew the whole time, but it's okay now. -A'_

_'You sure it's actually okay Annie? -R'_

_'Yep. -A'_


End file.
